Mask and Cape
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: This is the adventure of The HuntsMan and WonderZwei watch as they go through danger,mystery romances, humor, and face villians like Roman Torchwick ,Tyrian, Hazel and more and watch as he is stuck with an on and off relationship with BlakeWoman. All the while keeping it a secret from his friends as they wonder the biggest question ever Who is the HuntsMan he's certainly not Jaune.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of a new Arc

**Salutations every one this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom speaking and improud to present my latest story that I shall call** **Mask and Cape also if you couldn't tell I like to write alot of Rwby Fics but ill also write fics of other Shows and Animes** **But now let us begin. (P.S All chapter titles are gonna have a Jaune Pun or a Pun related to the character in the story not sorry by the way.)** **Also I don't own RWBY**

(Fixed some things)

Issue 1 Beginning of a new Arc

Jaune Arc was known as alot of things

Cluts, Dunce, Fool, Fraud, Coward, A Human that even Grimm Pity and lots more. But Jaune he didn't care of what people called him well starting now for Jaune, Jaune had a secret Day he was the lovable goof ball but at Night he was different he was fierce he was Dark justice, He is Cold Vengeance he is The Hunts-Man!!!!! and with his side kick Wonder Zwei they will protect vale!!!

But your probably Wondering right now is when and how did this happen well it all started when he received a package from home.

"Students as you can see Mr.Arc's Aura reserves have gone into the red because of this the winner of this match is Mr.Winchester. " Said Glynda Goodwitch as Cardin helped Jaune up see ever sense forever fall Cardin decided to fix all the wrongs he's done even stop hating faunus all together and Cardin decided to hang with Jaune and sense then he's now part of Team CLAS (Class The unofficial all boys Team with Ren and Sun also members)

and has build a great bromance with them. (now back to the topic at hand)

Jaune sat back poking at his lunch tray with the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Jaune you alright?" Asked his partner Pyrrha Nikos worried that this will end up like another "Jaunedice" as Yang liked to put it. "No it's just I'm tired of being the lovable fool stuck on a tree."Jaune said with hints of sadness in his voice. "Jaune don't be like that you gotten alot better senes your arrival here." Pyrrha said reassuring him "Yeah thats true you gotten so strong you can weild Magnhild not even Yang can do that!!!" Chimed in Ruby."Still how can he hold it but I can't?" Yang said still unsure of how he can do it. "Only those worthy can wield my hammer." Nora stated while gobbling up the pancakes Ren made. "What dose that even mean!?!" Yang questioned "Anyway Jaune really you improved by the thousands and remember we all care for you." Pyrrha said reassuringly once more. "Still I just wish I could do more." Jaune said right after he said that his scroll vibrated so Jaune decided to see who it was it was from his twin sister Amelia curious he read what it said

 _'Dear Jaune_

 _It's been awhile hasn't it Mom and Dad and the rest of us have been doing fine sense we now how protective you can be the triplets keep pestering me to play with them sense thier "Favorite Brother" isn't around but remember we all worry about you hope you made some friends. Oh and we mailed you something from home im pretty sure your enjoy these will help you out big time. also when are you gonna realise your new book well that will be all -From your little sister by 56 seconds Amelia'_

'Mailed me something what is it?' Jaune thought curiously. "Well guys I'll see you later i a package from home." said Jaune as he left to beacon's mail room.

 _(Beacon's mailroom)_

As Jaune enterd the mailroom he began looking for his package all the while wondering what it could be.

after about and hour Jaune Managed to find it (To Jaune) it read. before Jaune left and spotted a package that was for Ruby and Yang. "looks like they got a package too." Jaune said aloud 'I should take it to them' he thought.

 _(Hallway)_

Jaune was walking to Rwby's dorm to give the package that's when the packaged began to move out of panic Jaune dropped it after a while Jaune nervously began to open the package once he opened it all of a sudden a black and white corgi came out of the box.

(With Rwby)

Blake shudderd for she felt that the end was near. "Um Blake are you okay" Asked the cookie loving reaper "It is time" Blake said in fright before facing ruby and speaking "Winter's Coming." Blake spoke with terror in her voice.

"Wait my sister's coming? how do you know her?"Weiss questioned.

(Back with Jaune)

Jaune stared at the corgi while the corgi stared back slightly tilting his head to the right and actual minute passed before Jaune finally said something "Well I shouldn't even question things anymore I should just except this" Jaune spoke as he got into his dorm and opened up his package.

inside was a letter it read

(Dear Big Bro

We want you to know that we really miss you and hope you can visit one of these days it's been a little boring without you but we hope that what we sent you and don't do anything stupid like last time From Amelia, Ursula, Nancy, Emily, Alexis, Rachel, and Charlotte.)

Jaune looked and there he saw two red masks a grapplinghook, a How to make smoke bombs for dunces book,around thirty A shaped throwing stars, a book about Martial Arts another book about Boxing and freaking bullet-proof Vest!!! and to top it all off his entire collection of X-Ray and Vav comics!

"When I get home im gonna pamper all of my sisters" Jaune thought aloud before opening up How to make smoke bombs for Dunces.

(Time Skip)

As Jaune finished reading he decided to take a trip to vale for Ruby mentioned that in vale they sell Motion sickness pills so after one agonizing bullhead trip and vomiting his insides later he managed to get to Vale. As Jaune walked to look for the store he heard the roll of an empty can. Stopping Jaune turned around to see the same corgi from the package 'It followed me all the way here?!' Jaune thought to himself in suprise "Umm hey thier um..." Jaune decided to read the corgi's name tag "Zwei?!" Jaune read aloud 'Okay why is Ruby's dog even following me?' Jaune thought. -Zwei Vision- 'Wow Master has gotten younger that or this is the friend from master Ruby's letters. I like him he checked my nametag before calling me. I wonder if he likes playing fetch?' Zwei thought to himself. -Zwei vison off-

"Um hey thier buddy you want to help me find something? " Jaune asked feeling silly as he said it. "Bark, Bark" (Okay friend) Zwei barked. "Um great come on lets go find that store." Jaune said abit ecstatic.

(Que El Time Skip)

Jaune and Zwei were walking back to the bullhead as they managed to find the store and Jaune bying thier entire supply of motion sickness pills make the shopkeeper _Very_ Happy because of that. As they were making thier way Jaune and Zwei heard screaming "Please, please don't hurt us I beg of you please!!!" The voice yelled. Quickly Jaune and Zwei knew what to do they ran to the noise instinctively putting on the mask he had in his pocket and putting one on Zwei aswell as they turned the corner he saw five men in black suits with bright red ties and sunglasses mugging what appeared to be a female deer faunus with Cardin!?!

Jaune knew Cardin stopped hating faunus but this was a complete shocker to him but there was Cardin injured and without his weapon to defend himself.

Not wanting harm to happen to him and also so he doesn't realize who he is he deepened his voice. "Stop right there criminal scum!!!" Jaune Rasped.

"Oh a what you gonna do about it!?!" One of the mooks spoked In a cliche mobster voice. Jaune hesitanted before deciding what to do. "This." was all Jaune said before he sucker punched one of the mooks after that Zwei managed to some how tackle another grunt into submission. "Oh now you done it!!!" One of the grunts yelled with anger as he unsteathed his sword as Jaune motion to unsteath his he realized he didn't bring it. 'Oh Crap baskets' Jaune thought before barley dodging the blade "Not so tough now are y'all!" the grunt taunted little did the grunt know that his demise has been sealed.

 _Some where at Beacon_

"Uh, oh." Ruby said before turning to her team "Um guys, I think somebody pushed Jaune's incompetent button."

Ruby Stated. "What no it can't be you never push that one ever!!!" Yang said remembering the last time that someone pushed it. "Um incompetent button what is that???" Blake asked not sure what it is "Oh yeah you were sick that day in combat class." Ruby remembered. "So what is it?" questioned Blake. "Hey you know about Vegeta's Goku button from dragon ball Z abridged made by team four star." Yang said."I think so." Blake said "It's kinda like that." Rwby said.

 _Back to the Nightmare realm_

Something clicked in Jaune's head like he knew the exact time the grunt was going to attack like what his every move was going to be. Like that Jaune dodged out of the way of another slash and another and another before spin kicking the grunt followed by an upper cut and a round house kick to the ribs before grabbing the guy and judo throwing him into a dumbster.

as Jaune looked to the area Zwei yet again managed to take out another grunt while the other fled in fright.

Jaune walked up to the deer faunus and a wide eyed Cardin Jaune spoke

"Are you okay there citizens?" Jaune spoke. "Yeah thanks to you we are." Cardin spoke. "Well then looks like our work here is done." Jaune rasped.

Before he and Zwei could leave the deer faunus spoke. "Wait who are you?" she asked. 'Uh oh! What do I do what should I say should I tell them no I can't in the comics you have to keep my identity a secret.' Jaune thought before leaving him another question 'Wait identity we is this coming from if I don't tell im gonna be stuck as the hero antagonized by the media and strain my friendships with my friends for I can't tell or there be in harms way thats how it always gose!!!' Jaune thought after awhile Jaune finally spoke. "I am dark justice I am cold vengeance I am the HuntsMan! and this is my sidekick WonderZwei!" Jaune I mean HuntsMan stated before

using a smoke bomb he made earlier to create a distraction before picking up Zw- WonderZwei and shooting his grappling hook he brought with him to escape.

HuntsMan sat and top of the building with Wonder Zwei to his right still thinking of what he said "I can't believe I did that" HuntsMan said "I could easily just quit but still every time the hero quits something is gonna happen to take them back to action or in this case take me back to action." HuntsMan said frustrated HuntsMan Took his mask off and disappeard thier Jaune sat in his place "Wonder Zwei sorry I got you into this mess with me." Jaune apologized "Bark, Bark, Bark." (Don't worry i im excited I never get to do this kind of thing.) Wonder Zwei barked managing to take off his mask and have Zwei take his place "Well then." Jaune said "Looks like today is the day HuntsMan and WonderZwei come to take arms and protect this city and thier citizens." Spoke Jaune " You with me Zwei?"

"Bark" (You got that right pal.) Zwei barked back. "Hehe well then this is the beginning of something more the start of our adventure who knows whats gonna happen. I'm sure there are gonna be times were we want to quit. we will probably be seen a dangers to humanity. There are gonna be times when we will be beaten and probably think that what we do even make a difference. But we won't quit we will survive and keep going after all thats how the heros in comics always go so hey lets do it. You with me buddy?" Jaune asked "Bark" (Always.) Zwei barked. "Good cause it's me and you against the world, Zwei."Jaune said.

 _Somewhere in Vale_

Um B-Boss?! a grunt spoke fearfully.

"What do you want" Spoke thier boss Junior. "We were attacked." Spoke another grunt. "Attacked!, by who?" Junior spoke with a hint of anger in his voice "He calls him self the HuntsMan and he got a side kick a little black and white corgi he calls Wonder Zwei."Said another grunt. "So he's a goody two shoes then." Junior said with the anger in his voice becoming more noticeable.

"Um Boss what are we gonna do?" asked another mook. "Simple we send the twins to deal with this "Hero"." Junior said. Junior pored a bottle of vodka into a glass but in his mind he was thinking something that eventually every person in remnant will be thinking

'Who is the HuntsMan and WonderZwei?'

 **And that concludes the first Chapter of Mask and Cape now before you ask I totally knew I could've pulled a Flash Thomson with Cardin but I decided against that sense their are to many stories were he's a jerk so I want to spice it up a bit also im gonna have references to other comics and stories also Jaune's semblance here is gonna act like the spider sense.Also if you can please leave a review and give some advice to help improve these stories. Anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revoir~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations Silent Spear here**

 **and** **ill like to mention a few things people might not have figured out from the first chapter. You see in this fanfic Jaune is the oldest child why you ask? Cause similar to the Cardin thing thier are to many fanfics were he is either the middle child or the youngest so I decided to spice things up a bit also the names I gave Jaune's sisters I picked them for a reason and it's also another reason why Jaune's the oldest.**

 **J** aune, **A** melia, **U** rsula, **N** ancy, **E** mily, **A** lexis, **R** achel, **C** harlotte. **Yep i went there gotta thank Rooster teeth for that.**

 **Also the mention of a book from last chapter is basically a refrence to a fanfic im going to make it's unoriginal and people have done it before but basically Jaune is the creator of ninja's of love and other books it's unoriginal i know but what can I say it's fun.**

 **With all that said let us Begin.** (P.S Tyrain is the Joker of this story.)

(P.P.S I don't own RWBY Im just a fanfic writer.)

Chapter 2 Malichites are an Arc's best friend

Jaune was in the fight of his life as he was knocked back jaune quickly recovered his footing and counterd with a right slash from his blade.His opponent easily blocked it with thier shield and slashed at him, Jaune quickly side stepped out of the way in a nick of time before shield bashing his opponent stunning them for a few seconds before coming on the offensive once more. With a barrage a slashes Jaune's opponent quickly began to overpower Jaune. frantically jaune began looking for a way to escape when something came to mind.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" Jaune spoke. Some how that worked Jaune's opponent was confused which gave Jaune enough time to get out of the way and summer salt over them and slash them from behind.That advantage lasted for around Ten, Twenty seconds before they returned to the offensive smacking away his shield leaving only his blade to defend himself with. Jaune not sure of what to do closed his eyes waiting for the final strike to happen. "Jaune I think that is enough training for today." Pyrrha said and with that Jaune went back into his dorm and landed face first into his bed. Ever sense the HuntsMan appeared Jaune has been training non stop to get stronger training five hours a day. And it's been showing too as his body "Looks like vomit boy been sculpted out of Marble." As Yang likes to put it. (Anyway back to the story)

"My entire body feels sore I never want to move again." Groaned Jaune in absolute agony. Pyrrha looked at her partner and let a small chuckle slip from her mouth due to her partner's complaining.As she was about to leave Jaune spoke "Hey Pyrrha what day is it today? " Jaune questioned. "Oh I believe today is Saturday why?" Pyrrha said.

"Saturday!!!!!" Jaune yelled and like that all of Jaune's strength returned to him.

"Im gonna be late!!!" Jaune said before running off some somewhere. "Late for what?" Pyrrha thought aloud.

Another Part of Beacon

Team CLAS without the A were all waiting for a certain Arc. "Where do you think he is?" Ask a certain monkey faunus. "I think he just finished training with Pyrrha." Spoke a calm Monk as if on que footsteps could be heard coming this way. (Pant) "Im so sorry im (Gasp) late guys."Jaune barely managed to say "Well better late then never am I right Jauney boy." Cardin spoke."Yeah... your.. right." Jaune said still tired. "Well anyway why did you call us anyway?" Asked Sun "Guys night isn't until Monday so what gives?" Sun asked. " "I too want to know?" Ren pitched in. "Well if you insist ill tell you why."Cardin spoke. "Hey remember when I went out of Beacon a while back?" Cardin stated. "You mean when you went out three weeks ago?" Ren Spoke unsure where this was heading.

"Yeah well that night I saw him." Cardin Spoke. "Saw who?" asked Jaune while he was pouring himself a cup of Cola-Cola.

"I saw the HuntsMan!!!" Cardin stated with that It cause Jaune to choke on the Soda was drinking causing him to get a coughing fit. "Geez you okay dude!?!" asked Sun who was concerned over Jaune's fit "Y-Yeah just (cough) suprised but you s-saw who now?"Jaune said hoping that he heard wrong. "I saw the HuntsMan he wore a red bandanna a black shirt with the Pumpkin Pete's logo on him and next to him was a corgi also wearing a bandanna I swear his gaze alone sent one of the guys who attacked me running for the hills. He spoke to me and my friend before disappearing into a puff of smoke I. couldn't believe it!" Cardin explained. "Neither can i."Jaune said masking his nervousness perfectly

"But it's true I saw him." Cardin said.

"Cardin that's a myth the HuntsMan isn't real he's just an urban legend nothing more." Ren said "Actually I've heard of him." Sun interrupt. "The police want him alive."Sun said "Wait what!!!!" Jaune said hoping it isn't true. 'Oh man I knew I would pf been seen as a threat but I never thought it would be so soon!' Jaune thought. "Yeah me and Neptune are thinking of putting that scoundrel to justice and put him behind bars. "What! ?!, you can't do that the HuntsMan's a hero he saved me and my Girlfriend's life and what about his side kick Wonder Zwei?, what will happen to him.?" Cardin said in complete shock.

"Well thier probably the same to him as how they do to other deranged animals." Sun said. "Put him to sleep."

RWBY'S Dorm

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss suddenly felt scared for the corgi's well being while Blake suddenly felt relaxed.

Back to the tension

Hearing that all rhe color in Jaune's face drained away making his entire mind go into overdrive 'Put him to sleep they can't do that they can't kill Zwei they can't kill my favorite partner no offense Pyrrha. but they can't he did nothing wrong he just came along he doesn't need to be blamed for my actions what am I going to do!?!' Jaune's mind raced."Can they do that is it even allowed?!" Jaune asked hoping for a loophole. "Apparently it is." Ren added. "But, but why!?" Cardin said "Why do the police see him as a threat?"

Cardin asked once more. "Because Mr.Winchester he is an unknown to them they have no records of him no identification and most importantly they have no idea on his affliction." Spoke an older man."Professor Ozpin!" Jaune said. "Yes gentleman I over heard your little chat and decided to pitch in of what I believe."Ozpin answered. "Yeah but that doesn't change the fact he's a no good scoundrel who should be behind bars for life." Spoke Sun.

"Possibly or maybe the government is just glad to have someone take all the blame from thier previous failures you never know."Ozpin retorted calmly before silently walking away but in reality he was thinking one thing.

'I don't know who he is but one things for sure if he's anything like mister Arc he will be excellent entertainment and shipping material.' Ozpin thought to himself as he left."I don't know what he's talking about the HuntsMan shouldn't be trusted."Sun stated stubbornly. "Ugh you believe in what you want but the HuntsMan is a hero in my book." Cardin stated confidently.

meanwhile Jaune had one thought on his mind 'Why those it have to be me why is it always me!!!, Im no Magician I cannot be summoned to be controlled.'

he thought to himself. "Though now that I think about it's been three weeks sense I became the HuntsMan and haven't done anything sense.I guess that I got in this mess I should at least go out though I doubt anything important gonna happen right, It's not like im gonna have to protect my friends right?' Jaune thought to himself. But still I should bring different weapons this time and I should get a car, no a motorcycle!!!!' rambled Jaune in his mind.

Jaune then went to team rwby's to ask for a few things and for his sidekick.

(Que El timeskip to Rwby's dorm)

(Knock, Knock, Knock!!!)

"Huh no response that's weird is something wrong."Jaune thought aloud.

as he said that the door opened to reveal Zwei. "Z-Zwei!?"Jaune said In shock "W-what are you doing here by you self were are the girls?!?" Jaune asked. "Bark, Bark, Bark!" (Well partner it all started like this.) Zwei barked.

 _(Flashblack Time!)_

"Zwei stay here me, Yang,Blake, and Ice Queen (Hey!!!!) are going to vale with Velvet to shop okay." Ruby said to zwei "Bark" ( You got it master unless master jaune needs me to assist him.) "That's a good boy see you Zwei." Ruby said. "Um you sure we should leave him here?" questioned Velvet. "Velvet Zwei's a dog he doesn't do much besides play." Yang reassured her.

 _(End of Flashback returning us to Jaune and Agent Z)_

"Wow wait that mean im the only one who understands animals."Jaune said in realization. "So that's why people looked at me funny as a kid." Jaune said as if he had learned the secret of the universe. "Bark" (Oh so you do understand me I thought you were just pretending.) Zwei barked. "Yeah well anyway you wanna go to vale to look for crime we should stop?"Jaune Asked with determination in his eyes. "Bark, Bark" (Ready partner) Zwei barked with excitement in his eyes. "Well lets go!" Jaune said he was about to leave before Zwei tugged at his pants. "What is it boy?" Jaune questioned getting into a boxing stance "Bark" (Wait I got something) Zwei barked before going into the closest which was left open by a certain reaper and coming out with one of Ruby's Capes and Ember Celica.

"Bark" (Use these cause we're probably gonna need to fight.also i like the cape.)

Zwei barked again. "I don't think this is a good Idea but why not." Jaune said.

as Jaune and zwei left Rwby's dorm room Jaune spotted Nora. "Hey Nora!" Jaune called out. "hmm?" "Um is it okay if I borrow your hammer?" Jaune asked. "Why you need it for fearless leader?" Nora asked "Umm well you see uh I wanted to go to the arcade and that I wanted to use your hammer to play wack-a-grimm so can I borrow it?" Jaune asked once more. "Sure thing fearless leader! " Nora replied cheerfully. "Thanks again Nora." Jaune said. Before taking Magnhild and leaving to the bullhead.

Vale

As Jaune walked out of the bullhead with tears in his eyes as his mind was racing with thoughts 'So this is how it feels not throwing up my insides everywhere have I died and witness lord Monty in all his magnificent glory may oum bless you Ruby may oum bless you.' Jaune thought. Well after about a good ten to fifteen minutes of this Jaune finally got his act together and went into a dark alleyway as every non-shady person dose and suddenly The HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei took thier place. Using his grappling hook Jau-I mean the HuntsMan went up the building taking Wonder Zwei with him. Up on the building the HuntsMan pulled out his binoculars of plot convince to view the surrounding area. He managed to see the Dust till Dawn shop, Tuskon's book trade, A motorbike shop and Team Rwby and Velvet? and they appeared to be In trouble. "Lets go Wonder Zwei!" Said the HuntsMan.

With Team RWBY and Velvet

'Oh this bad really, really bad!' Ruby thought to herself today was supposed to be a normal shopping trip nothing major and then boom held at gun, sword, blade point by thugs and worse we didn't bring our weapons!!!' the reaper thought to herself.

"Great you wanted revenge from what happened in Junior's huh?" Spoke Yang

"Please, No we're we're here for someone else you got involved by chance."Said the red and black themed girl known as Miltia in a very cliche snobby cheerleader kind of voice. "Totally but I ain't complaining about this. "pitched in the white theme Melanie whose voice matched her sister's voice an every way there is.As if on que a cloud of smoke clouded the area after it disappeared there stood the HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei right by his side. "Oh so your the HuntsMan? "as Miltia as she gazed up an down the HuntsMan's body. "I got to say I wasn't expecting much so believe me when I say this is a nice surprise." Miltia said impressed with what stood in front of her. "I gotta admit he certainly dose have excellent taste in fashion and boy do I want him." Melanie flirted causeing a small blush to appear on the HuntsMan's face but then HuntsMan quickly remembered that they were the enemies "What do you want, what its your goal doing this?" the HuntsMan spoke "Well you see were here for you,See are boss isn't to happy to have you around so he sent us to cause a ruckus to draw you in and by the looks of it worked." Melanie spoke before getting distracted by a certain sidekick. "Oh My God that is like the most cutest dog I ever seen!!!!!" Melanie and Miltia spoke in unison. "Bark" (Ladies control yourselves) Wonder Zwei Barked smoothly. (Ahem) the HuntsMan interrupted isn't this the part we're you send your henchmen who get beaten up that force you to face us directly said the HuntsMan a bit irritated 'Lucky' HuntsMan thought to himself. "Oh yeah sure whatever. " spoke the bootleg Ruby still adorning Wonder Zwei. One grunt charged forward with blade in hand ready to show our hero why you don't mess with their boss before getting upcutted and thrown around like one of Wonder Zwei's chew toys. "Okay who's next?"HuntsMan taunted and like every cliche hired help they all ran at him at once even those with guns charged straight at him.

Meanwhile though out the entirety of this team rwby and Velvet watched at the side lines each thinking a different thing

'Wow he's so cool I wonder who is he? he seems familiar have I seen him before if I have were?' Ruby thought to herself. 'Wow he's good im impressed that he's doing all of this without the use of a weapon but I can't help but admire his taste in fashion and he has such a cute little puppy too!!!' Weiss thought to herself meanwhile Yang was having a meltdown 'Oh my now that is a true lady killer sorry Jaune but If you don't do something soon im gonna be the HuntsMan's girl wait where did this come from!?! Yang thought to herself meanwhile with Velvet she was thinking things that would make this story Rated M if I wrote it so let's go with Blake. 'Has lord Monty blessed me with such a man,Oh dear oum I gladly accept this, oh but what if he hates my ears what if I blow my chance, what if he had suffered a tragic backstory in which he lost both of his parents because of a simple street thug and was raised by his butler and inherited a multimillionaire company.no thats silly but either way he's perfect but what should I even say how many kids are we gonna have?' Blake rambled to herself.

 _Somewhere in Remnant_

Adam Taurus suddenly had a deep and burning hatred towards the HuntsMan.

 _Somewhere at Beacon_

Sun Wukong hatred towards the HuntsMan increased by the thousands for an unknown reason

 _Another Part of Beacon_

Ozpin's Shipping sense began to tingle like a church bell. "Oh a new Otp has been made." Ozpin said with joy.

 _The Grimmlands_

"I sense a new ship has been created"Spoke Tyrain with joy informing her goddess.

"Good now let the Shipping Wars Commence." Salem said with glee.

Back to Blake's or Pyrrha's or Velvet's or Yang's Future Husband.

The HuntsMan easily took care of the lackeys "Now then I took care of your hired help ill deal with you!" stated the HuntsMan "Um yeah you would um like get creamed if you fought us sense you don't have a weapon." spoke Miltia

"Hehehe, well you see that's were your wrong cause I do have a weapon with me." The HuntsManexplained and just like that the HuntsMan pulled out His mighty sledgehammer the Hammer of silence!!!!(Totally not Magnhild Btw)

"Miltia I think it time to like get all serious and stuff." Spoke Melanie.

"I just hope I don't break a nail." Miltia said. "WonderZwei get ready it's about to get serious."The HuntsMan warned his best buddy. "Bark, Bark" (Im ready but we gonna do our special attack? )

WonderZwei Barked. "Of course were gonna do it."HuntsMan reassured.

"Oh and by the way im what should I call you two?" HuntsMan asked embarrassed for not asking earlier.

"Call us The Twin Malachites."Melanie Spoke getting odd stares from everyone else "What thier called the HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei you long like heros from the comics we need a name to!" Melanie explained "You know the twin malachites dose have a nice ring to it."HuntsMan said aloud. "Thank you!!!" Melanie said. "Can we just start fighting!!!" Miltia said extremely aggravate by not being able to fight.

"Oh yeah right WonderZwei get into position!" HuntsMan told his best bud.

Wonder Zwei Sense thier twins there probably work best attacking at once so heres the thing lets try to separate them from each other it will be easier to deal with them."The HuntsMan explained to his partner in crime fighting. "Bark" (lets do this!) WonderZwei Barked. "Good now Monochrome Cannon!!!!" The HuntsMan yelled before Wonder Zwei jumped up and with a swing of his hammer slammed wonder zwei into Melanie with the speed of a bullet train.

"Monochrome what-" Was all Melanie said before getting taken down.

"Melanie!!!" Miltia said before facing the HuntsMan in anger. "Oh it's on now!" Miltia said with rage. And like that Miltia charged straight towards the HuntsMan with her claws out to slash at him. The HuntsMan side stepped out of the way before swing his hammer at her seeing this she jumped over the hammer and slashed his back.shaking off the pain the HuntsMan swung at her again this time knocking her off balance giving him enough time to change the hammer to grenade launcher mode and firing a series of grenades at her. Miltia then tried to dodge as many qrenades as possible (Tried is the key word here.)

and managed to get in close enough ranged to slash the HuntsMan stunning him be for giving a barrage of cuts, kicks, and slashes and knocking away his hammer."What you gonna do now with your weapon!" She taunted the HuntsMan chuckled a little before saying one thing and one thing only to his opponent. "This." before pulling out his gauntlet's of shadow (Aka Gauntlet's of shut up. and total not him using ember celica) "Why do I have the strangest case of déjà vu?" Miltia said before being sucker punched and followed by a left hook then a right and final taken down with and upper cut.

As Miltia was taken down Melanie got back up after being out cold for the entirety of the short duel. "D-did someone by any chance catch the licence plate of that corgi she asked dazed and her head spinning in circles (like a record baby, right round, round, round) "WonderZwei." HuntsMan called out "Bark" (Yeah partner?) WonderZwei Barked. "Use tackle attack! " RwbyMon training HuntsMan said. "Bark, Bark" (Got a better idea) WonderZwei said.

(WonderZwei used Volt tackle)

WonderZwei Charged Melanie and tackled her into a generator that was there for plot convince with that thier was a zap a buzz and an explosion that would bring a tear to Cycle Bay's eyes the twins were defeated. The HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei then went towards the girls to see of they were alright. "Are you alright Ru- I mean citizens? " The HuntsMan asked with concern in his voice. "We are thanks to you thanks for saving us back there."Replied Ruby

"That is true we are truly grateful that you arrived when you did if not who knows what could of happen to us."Spoke Weiss "All in a days work for me and Wonder Zwei."Said the HuntsMan "um H-HuntsMan s-sir" said a timid Velvet "Ask away my Lapin au chocolat délicat." HuntsMan said

"W-Well whats you opinion on f-faunus?" she asked afraid of what he would say. "Faunus to me they should ve respected and should be treated as any other should be who cares if they have animal parts they shouldn't be treated like if they were grimm I just wish every body could realize that."The HuntsMan replied. "What about the White Fang?"Blake asked fearing the worst. "The Whitefang? , Well I don't approve of the actions they take I can't blame them they have been pushed to deep into a corner they were afraid angry,confused. amd when the former leader stepped down they had no one to turn to but thier new leader Adam Taurus.Who's mind is clouded with revenge towards humans who wronged him and the faunus. I personally prefer the old white fang. " The HuntsMan said. "But what if someone you saved happened to be a former white fang member?" Blake asked again with hope in her eyes. "Well you did say former so I shall treat them the same." he said once more. "But anyway thank you." Blake said. And at that moment the Vale police department came. and thier stood Sun and Neptune. "Freeze!" Neptune cried out. "Your under arrest you have the right to remain silent!!!" Sun shouted."Wait no you don't understand he saved our lives."Ruby tried to explain. "Likely story arrest him!" Sun yelled "Sorry Rubes we're just following orders." Neptune Apologized.

"Look like it time for me to go farewell" the HuntsMan said before using a smoke bomb and disappearing from the scene."Wa-Where did he go!!!" Neptune cried out. "He couldn't have gone far search the area!" Sun cried.

(Que time skip)

It was about an hour before Jaune and Zwei came to Beacon, True to his word he went to the arcade and got himself a inflatable Pumpkin Pete's Hammer and got Nora a sloth plushie as thanks for letting him use Magnhild after that Jaune just viewed his X-Ray and Vav comics that was until he heard a commotion outside his dorm.Jaune went to check a saw Velvet and Team Rwby outside. "Um hey guys hows it going! ?!"Jaune replied cheerfully like always. "Jaune your never gonna believe this!!!" Ruby said excitedly "Well what is it?" Jaune questioned pretty sure that he knew why she was excited. "We saw the HuntsMan!!!" Ruby shouted. "Really you saw him that's awesome what did he look like?"Jaune said convincingly 'Thank oum for those drama classes I use to take' Jaune thought. "Well he had eyes so blue that they looked like sapphires and had blonde hair that shined like gold and he was all like "ill defeat you criminals" and then was like pew, pow, boom, zap

and they were like "No please spare us" and then he took at the hammer!. it was so cool". Ruby explained "He sounds interesting." Said with a light chuckle.

"Oh and he called velvet a la pu chu la del cat?" ruby said. you mean "Lapin au chocolat délicat." Jaune said." Yeah wait how'd you know that?" Ruby questioned

"I speak french." Jaune said. "Really I didn't know that?" Ruby said shocked.

"Rubes thiers alot of things you don't know about me."Jaune stated.

"Um what those it mean anyway?" Velvet asked. "Oh it means Delicate chocolate bunny."Jaune said causing velvet to blush. "Well anyway I gotta go see you later." said Jaune but in his head he was thinking 'Thier Boss? I wonder if he's gonna come after me again i should better start training even more now better safe then sorry.' Jaune thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile_

"He managed to defeat you!?!" Yelled Junior in rage of the bad news.

"Hey nobody ever told us he had a hammer or gauntlets what could we do!" Miltia said. "Well then looka like if you want something done you gotta do it yourself. " Junior said as he did a few practices swings with his bat. "Look out HuntsMan cause im coming for you and you little dog too!" Junior said.

Next:The Junior Baseball League

 **And that ends the second chapter for Mask and Cape Please leave a review is highly appreciated and if you like the story I'll gladly do more anyway after the next chapter you decide the chapter I shall make out if these two ideas**

 **The Blake Cat**

 **Torching the Wick**

 **With that said This is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revoir~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and time for chapter 3 of Mask and Cape but before we begin I must inform you about something originally Nora was not gonna be a monster card in my Yu-Gi-Oh story no I only decided to add that in when I learned of the Magician's Valkyria card**

 **that caed inspired me to do it so you should all know is plans for my stories are never the same it changes over time when I learn of new ideas and**

 **news related to this story is that chapter Fourteen of this story will be a special one why you ask for it will be inspired by my Favorite episode of Batman the animated series**

 **Heart of Ice but why is it gonna be chapter Fourteen and not sooner I here you ask well thats because in the series it was the 14th episode in the show so that is why it will be made on the fourteenth chapter.**

 **But with all that said let us begin.**

 **(Side note im gonna start calling chapters as issues you now like a comic.Also I always read your guys comments it's my favorite part of writing fanfics In general.)**

Issue 3 Junior's Baseball League

Jaune was playing fetch with Zwei

it was Monday only two days sense his face off against the Twin Malichites and sense then news about the HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei were going around like wildfire the police had issued a bounty on him and spoke of him like a menace while the public were split about him most viewed him as a hero while others thought of him as villain. Heck Cardin even made a HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei Fan Club approved by Ozpin as an official club. "Bark!" (Jaune I got the ball!) Zwei barked. "Oh sorry Zwei I was lost in thought." Jaune apologized to his companion. "Bark, Bark" (Still thinking about the battle?) Zwei barked in curiosity "Yeah a little bit." Jaune replied with a shrug. "Bark" (Why not you get something to eat.) barked Zwei. "I guess your right I am kinda hungry."Jaune saias they left to go to the cafeteria.

"Scene Change!!!!"-Ruby Rose 2016

As Jaune jusy got his food and went to his table came Ruby,Pyrrha, and Yang to join him. "Sup lady killer." Yang said

"Hey Yang hows it going?"Jaune asked before noticing the flyers in Ruby's hand. "Um Rubes whats with the flyers for Zwei isn't missing he's been with me the entire time." Jaune said. "Actually it's not that." Ruby said with excitement building up in Ruby making it look like she was gonna exploded."See Jaune do you wanna be a part of the HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei fan club?" Yang asked. "Wait what?"Jaune questioned in suprise. "Please Jaune isn't interested in joining a club about fawning over a criminal." Pyrrha stated matter-o-factly tone to her voice."And who made you the one who decides to make his choices!?" Yang said who eyes slowly but surely began to turn red "Probably because Jaune isn't interested in anything to do with a freelancer "Hero" as the HuntsMan."Pyrrha said with anger coursing through her voice

"Actually Pyr I was planning on joining. "Jaune said nervously "Jaune how could you stoop so low." Pyrrha said sounding betrayed. "What's so wrong with the HuntsMan!?!" Yang questioned with rage in her voice. "How about the fact that the police want him behind bars!" Pyrrha retorted "The police don't know what thier doing!" Yang said. "It's true he saved us the saturday we went to vale." Ruby chimed in. "Ugh I don't have time for any for this im going! " Pyrrha yelled angrily before storming off somewhere presumably the training fields. "Why is she so against the HuntsMan I don't get it!" Yang said angrily. "Um so about the club thing?" Jaune said trying to hopefully change the subject "Oh yeah well we have meetings every sunday and monday from 3-5 so I suggested you get ready it's 2:50 so we got to get thier." Yang explained nonchalantly "So come on lets go!!!"Ruby said excitedly as they went to the meeting.

Cue el classic time skip

As Yang, Ruby, and Jaune got to the meeting Jaune was suprised by all the people attending some he expected like Cardin,Nora and Velvet (just watch rwby chibi season 2 episode 5 cause im to lazy to right that down) and others that shocked him for he saw Blake, Weiss, Ren, and even Ozpin and Glynda!!!

"Um professor Ozpin what are you doing here? " Jaune asked in suprise of seeing the headmaster in here "Ah mister arc glad to see you here and to answer your question their are ships need to be sailed." Ozpin stated proudly. (FYI if you hadn't tell Ozpin being the master shipper is gonna be a running gag in most of my Rwby fics. But anyway back to the shipping I mean story yeah totally ment story.) "Okay?" Jaune said confused of the meaning.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Cardin yelled getting every ones attention."Today I would like to introduce you all to are newest member Jaune Arc lets all give him a warm welcome!" Cardin announced. "You told him didn't you?" Jaune questioned Yang. "Yeah we kinda have to do so it will be easier for him to announce it to the others. " Yang said with a shrug. 'So this is it." Jaune thought as he noticed a replica of the mask he wears. 'Huh nice replica.' he then spotted a five inch replica of the HuntsMan and a one inch replica of Wonder Zwei 'How did they even do that who sponsored them to make a little action figure of me!' Jaune thought in suprise. after awhile he wondered (zwei) what he was supposed to do so he asked Blake. "Hey Blake what exactly do you do here?" Jaune asked

"Oh well we basically make stuff HuntsMan related or tell of your experience with him if you had any, you can also just speculate about him." Blake said. "Oh really" Jaune said but he was thinking something else 'So basically they theorize and make shit about him or should I say me well it is only the second of this club so I can't really call them out on it.' he thought.

After a while it ended and as Jaune left he decided to do a soon to be routinely

check on Vale. He and Zwei went to the bullhead right after he took a motion sickness pill and stepped out unknowingly getting the attention of a certain Pyrrha Nikos who followed him.

Vale

As Jaune and Zwei left the bullhead they suddenly felt the feeling of being followed as they look around they spotted a badly hidden Pyrrha behind a tree instead of calling her out he grabbed Zwei and ran as fast as possible before she realized he ran and began to run but was lagging behind extremely 'I knew asking Ren for agility lessons was gonna come in handy' Jaune thought to himself as he went to a conveniently located shady alleyway and like every normal person ran to said shady alleyway and to make sure Pyrrha will not find out of him he realised a smoke bomb that clouded the view of anybody who would be near to see and then the grapple of vanishing came fourth and launched the HuntsMan and WonderZwei to the roof of the building just in time as the smoke was starting to clear and give way.

As the HuntsMan and WonderZwei ran off Pyrrha came to inspect the alleyway to find nobody thier. "But I-I i saw Jaune go this direction." Pyrrha said aloud before coming up the the only conclusion that made sense to her at the time 'I bet that vile HuntsMan is to blame for this, Don't worry Jaune ill save you from that awful monster ill save you.' Pyrrha thought to herself with determination to save her crush from danger. As the HuntsMan jumped across building to building he suddenly felt that he should constantly be on guard. The HuntsMan soon spotted a the two girls he fought last time and they seemed suspicious. Using one of his smoke bombs he used to hide his cover and unarmed (and unleg) his opponents not that there was gonna be some fight that they could of been apart of or anything."Well if it isn't the HuntsMan and his adorable sidekick WonderZwei!" Miltia spoke "What are you up to?" The HuntsMan rasped

"Oh nothing really just to get you in the open so you face the punishment. " Melanie spoke with pride in her voice.

"What are you even talking about? " the HuntsMan asked in confusion before being smacked into a wall by a giant baseball bat tree thier stood a man who was wielding said giant baseball bat and wore a pair of red sunglasses.

"So your the brat who's been getting involved with my business your just some kid." The man spoke but internally he was panicking 'Oh son of a gun he's the guy who managed to beat the twins only that blonde bimbo has done that and he also blonde just my bloody luck, Oh god what if thier related!' he thought.

"I take it that your thier boss?" HuntsMan questioned 'Okay Junior don't mess it up and make him call you Junior also like every body else' "I'm Hei Xiong but you can call me Junior." Junior stated. 'Dang it I told myself not to do that why don't I listen to myself!' Junior cried internally "Junior?" The HuntsMan said as if he got that right

"Yeah im just gonna call you Hei cause it's cooler." the HuntsMan said 'Wow he really is a hero.' Junior thought "Um hey dude are you crying?" the HuntsMan ask a bit concerned for the guy. "No it's just i have been waiting for my entire life for someone who doesn't call me Junior you know it's just the happiness moment of my life. " Junior said before crying in joy. "There, there let it out let it out." The HuntsMan said patting Junior in the back. After an actual hour of crying for joy Junior finally sucked it up and got back into a combat stance and prepared to fight "Okay (sniff) im ready!" Junior said. "Good now Monochrome Cannon!!!" the HuntsMan said as he launched WonderZwei at him. "That's not gonna work on me!!!" Junior said as he swung his bat and launched WonderZwei back at the HuntsMan with twice the speed as before but losing thirty percent because of it. "Oh crap baskets." The HuntsMan said before doing the unexpected he swung WonderZwei back increasing the speed once more only for Junior ro launch it back and the HuntsMan launched it yet again but Junior fired back once more making it to fast for the HuntsMan to fire or dodge and took the total blow with 1,068 miles to the blow after getting the blow the HuntsMan was suprised that he had only lost half of his aura reserves remembering the one hit ko from last time before remember the day of Initiation.

 _Cue El Flashback_

"I used my aura to unlock yours" Pyrrha said as Jaune's aura healed his cut

"And you have alot of it." Pyrrha said impressed.

 _End of Flashback_

"How are you still alive!" Junior yelled out quickly turning fearful of the HuntsMan his mind rushing with thoughts 'H-How the hell is he alive when he hit Melanie all her aura was drained to zero he got hit with four times the speed he should have lost not only his aura but his entire chest!!!, I-is he a god?' Junior thought. "W-what the hell are you how can you survive that!!!" Junior yelled in fear.But the HuntsMan merely ignored him for he was concerned for his partner "WonderZwei are you alright?" The HuntsMan asked

in hope his buddy was all right "Bark, Bark" (You spin me right round, baby right round like a record, baby right round round round.) before laying on the ground with tiny bones spinning around his head. (WonderZwei Fainted)

"Rest easy little buddy you deserve it." said the HuntsMan before lifting up Wonder Zwei and but him next to the tied up malichites. "Now were were we?" said the HuntsMan as he cracked his knuckles. "I believe were at the part in which you made Junior piss his pants. " Miltia said in amusement. "Whos side are you on!!" Junior yelled before straightening out once the HuntsMan caught his gaze. "The side who's most likely to get laid." Miltia retorted with smugness to her voice.

"Oh snap!" Melanie pitched in "Shut up all of you!" Junior spoke angered by everyone "Well then Hei looks like we should get this over with." the HuntsMan rasped "I-I agree" Junior said still nervous about facing him. Before Junior turned his bat into a bazooka and firing a rocket at the HuntsMan only for him to dodge and pull out his gauntlets and fired at Junior causing Junior to go in a frenzy 'Holy crap he got her weapons is he related to her or something, No Hei stay strong keep it together!' Junior thought before firing three more rockets at the HuntsMan

all the rockets were merely in vain as the HuntsMan merely dodged them all and cause them to crash somewhere were there was no civilians to get harmed unfortunately that got the attention of a certain spartan and the news crew along with two detectives that just so happened to have thier weapons with them. "Did you see that!" yelled Lisa Lavender "This has front page news written all over it!" she said before getting on a helicopter to view one of the most extravagant battles to happen at the time.

 _At Beacon_

Team RWBY and the NR of JNPR were all eating there lunch as they decided to turn on the tv watching the Midnight Zone (Twilight Zone parody for the you young people who don't know what im referencing) when it was interrupted by the Vale's News broadcast "Breaking News the elusive HuntsMan is has made his appearance yet again and what appears to be the ultimate battle royal to be seen as we see he is fighting the Club and Gang Owner Junior Hei Xiong, Two police officers and the mistrial regional four time winning tournament warrior herself Pyrrha Nikos all the while it seems as two of Mr.Xiong's bodyguards are out of commission as well as the HuntsMan's partner known as WonderZwei." Lisa Lavender reported. "WHAT!!!!" Yelled team Rwby, CVFY, The N and R of JNPR and Cardin alongside the rest of those in the cafeteria.

 _Back to the fight at hand_

The HuntsMan was having truly in the fight of his life now as the explosions brought not only Sun and Neptune into the fight but Pyrrha as well 'Could it get any worse?' "Guards get him!" Yelled Junior as over forty mooks and grunts came at of nowhere 'I had to ask.' He grumbled. "Hey you the red head!" The HuntsMan rasped to said redhead "What?" questioned Pyrrha with poison laced in her voice. "We can't stop these grunts by ourselves so we might have to work together." spoke the HuntsMan "And why would I help a scoundrel! " Pyrrha said with hatred in her voice

"Because if you don't we will be dead so help me!" said the HuntsMan. "Grrrr very well." Pyrrha agreed stubbornly

"Good." the HuntsMan said "And you two?" he asked "As long as we live sure." Neptune said as they all charged together.

 _Back to Beacon_

"Oh my god that is awesome!" Ruby shouted in excitement as she just withness the HuntsMan holding Neptune's weapon as he jump off Pyrrha's shield so he could get lift

and electrocuted some of Junior's mooks. "That is awesome but look at his body!" Yang said wiping the nosebleed she got after viewing the HuntsMan losing his shirt to a mook.

"When are they gonna sell HuntsMan and WonderZwei Merchandise so I can buy them all!" Cardin said in awe. While Blake and Velvet thought many things that would make fifty shades of dust look like a PG movie.

 _Back to Team SPAN_

The HuntsMan was having the time of his life spite the fact he just lost his shirt and only had his cape that somehow is still on. He then punched the face of a grunt before judo throwing another mook while performing a summer salt all at once somehow "Look out!!!" The HuntsMan yelled as he sensed a rocket going towards Sun "Wait wh-" Sun said before getting thrown out of the way by Neptune.

"I appreciate the heads up." Neptune thanked "Yeah thanks I guess" Sun said stubbornly secretly being grateful for the warning. "Your welcome before back flipping and sucker punching another lackey without taking his eyes off Sun and Neptune. 'Wait how did I do that I kept looking at Sun and Neptune yet I still knew were that guy was?, Weird' The HuntsMan thought before shrugging and witnessing a fleeting Junior "Not so fast Hei!" HuntsMan shouted before using his grapple to swing his way towards Junior and kicking him in the process. "You've ain't going nowhere. " HuntsMan said before dodging a swipe from Junior's baseball bat. "We're see about that!" Junior said before taking out a grenade and swinging it towards the HuntsMan causing him to stumble. "Batter up." Junior taunted before swinging another grenade at him. 'This isn't good' The HuntsMan thought. "This isn't good." Neptune said as he dodge another swing from a lowly grunt before getting helped by Sun. "Thier are to many and right now the HuntsMan might get away! " yelled Sun "Not on my watch! " Pyrrha said as she aimed her spear at the HuntsMan with the intent to kill.

"Pyrrha no we need him alive, We can't kill him!" Sun shouted. "Im not gonna kill him...yet." Pyrrha said 'He needs to tell me where Jaune is first then I'll kill him but first I'm gonna wound him severely.' Pyrrha thought with so much hatred that beowolves started to appear due to the negativity. "Pyrrha No!!!" Sun yelled but it was too late she had already through her spear at the HuntsMan and if it were to make contact it would be fatal.

 _Beacon_

"It appears that the champion Pyrrha Nikos is aiming to kill the HuntsMan despite him helping others." Lisa Lavender said with shock and anger present in her voice. "No Pyrrha can't do this she can't kill the HuntsMan she just can't!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes "Well the way it's heading it's gonna pierce both his lungs and heart." Weiss said trying to suppress her crying but in her mind she was panicking 'Please no, This can't be happening it can't not like this.' Weiss thought before surrendering to her emotions and sobbing with Ruby.

 _Back with the to The HuntsMan's final battle_

The HuntsMan was having a duel with Junior as he side stepped other swing from Junior until every thing went white. As he looked he noticed Pyrrha's spear in his chest before coughing up blood. "Pyrrha what have you done!!!" Neptune yelled in horror "What should of happened sooner justice." Pyrrha said with no remorse at all ."Pyrrha he was a criminal but because of that you are under arrest!!!" Sun shouted. "Wait what why he deserves It people like him don't deserve to have a trail because of people like him is the reason I lost my mother and father." Pyrrha argued. Before any other comments could be made the HuntsMan began to speak faintly "S-so this is how it ends huh? Unable to make my family proud of me. H-how fitting." Said the HuntsMan as he let out an empty chuckle as he closed his eyes for the release of death.

'Im sorry every body for wasting your time on me.' he thought. ' "Jaune" ' he heard Ruby's voice ' "Jaune please don't go don't leave us please" ' 'Ruby' the HuntsMan thought ' How can I leave Ruby how can I leave my friends how can I leave WonderZwei alone when thier surely capture him and put him to sleep.' He thought 'No not like this I will not fall right now!' HuntsMan thought before he began to glow.

 _Beacon_

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes awhile back she witness one of her friends kill her hero and next a blinding white light appears over the land and whem she opened her eyes every body froze.

 _Back to the HuntsMan Rises also if you like play I May Fall_

The HuntsMan got up and he felt alive, more alive than ever before.He then grabbed Pyrrha's spear and went straight at Junior's henchmen and releasing his smoke bombs before using his grenade launcher and fired round after round after round of grenades until thier were none left and all the guards were unconscious. "Bark , bark" (Forgetting someone? ) WonderZwei Barked. "WonderZwei your alright! " HuntsMan said relived to see his body back in action. "Bark" (Lets convince Sun to make clones so we can do that thing you made us practise.) barked WonderZwei "Good idea, Hey you with the staff can you lift me up high?" The HuntsMan asked Sun "I guess I'll help you after see you know die and come back to life." Sun said stubbornly as he created two light clones of himself and boosted the HuntsMan up and had the clones boost him higher as he was holding WonderZwei "Okay time to get insane as he spiked WonderZwei with his hammer of justice at Junior while he yelled "Meteor Cannon Razor!!!" HuntsMan yelled at the top of his lungs as he began to spin with his hammer at a rapid speed "Meteor wh-" Junior said before getting hit by WonderZwei and then slammed by the HuntsMan knocking him unconscious. After that he checked his aura to be suprised that it's all the way up. Suddenly he felt like he was endangered before summer salting over Pyrrha's Javelin named Miló and jumping over Pyrrha's shield Akoúo without facing her "You know not every person in a mask is evil some are just misguided also cops don't arrest her she is forgiven" Said the HuntsMan shocking every body thier and watching the fight before activating a smoke bomb and vanishing. "Were did he go!" Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune said in unison. "Lets search the area for clues." Neptune said before facing Pyrrha "Oh and Pyrrha your not arrested but you are on probation."Neptune said. "Very well." Pyrrha said begrudgingly.

 _Somewhere in Vale_

"Well then this is gonna get interesting"

said nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick.

 _Another Part of Vale_

"How much for the Motor Bike the shirt and the dog treats." Said the HuntsMan to the shopkeeper.

Next Issue:Torching the Wick

 **And that's a wrap**

 **and so you know I always read your comments and I don't have much to say today so this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**

 **Next Issues**

 **Issue 4 Torching the Wick**

 **Issue 5 Ashes and Cinders**

 **Issue 6 ArcLiseian Paladin the Ruby Dynamo**

 **Issue 7 The Blake Cat**


	4. Chapter 4 Torching the Wick

**Salutations** **it's Silent Spear here**

 **I forgot to mention that Pyrrha is gonna be the Harry Osborn** **and Velvet is gonna be the Peter Parker but just the photographer part. And Klein is gonna be Alfred the part is made for** **him**

 **oh and lets just say that The HuntsMan will finally have a** **base of operation**

 **and let me tell you all right now before I forget not all of the stories are gonna be what Jaune and Zwei are doing they go to Vale the HuntsMan and WonderZwei come out they fight the bad guy the stories are about and win and end no, no, no that is to cliche and will get old fast. Some chapters are gonna be about what Jaune dose or Zwei or other characters or about thier love life (Mainly Jaune's love life to be exact) so not all chapters are gonna have a fight but chapters that do have fights I'll spice it up a bit**

 **but with that said let us begin**

 **(Oh and to inform you all the appearance of velvet in chapter two of this story was completely last minute.And I will rewrite all three chapters of Fated Life Dispair, Duels, and a Magician eventually. P.S Thiers gonna be a rwby comic reference in here.)**

Issue 4 Torching the Wick

Part 1

Jaune and Zwei barely returned from thier recent patrol through Vale with his motorcycle he bought four days ago. Which he called crimson moon it was the same model as Yang's Bumblebee (The motorcycle not the ship!) except it had was painted white with a red windshield,white tires ,the seat cover was gray with yellow markings and the bike had crimson highlights and included red highlights and the front had the Arc family symbol but in crimson. Overall the minute Jaune came back every body turn to him and look at him and his sweet ride. As Jaune removed his white and yellow helmet (which has an orange visor cause why not.) He was greeted by Velvet "Hey Vel hows it going? "Jaune asked. "Oh I've been doing good it's just i wanted to ask you something. " Velvet said. "Ask away my lapin au chocolat délicat." Jaune slightly teased causing Velvet to stammer before managing to actually ask the question. "Um well you see can I take a picture of you standing next to your motorcycle? " Velvet asked "Thats seems fine enough okay then." Jaune complied as he posed for Velvet not realizing he was giving Velvet quite a show.Causing the timid rabbit faunus to shake her camera uncontrollably after a series of blurry pictures she finally managed to snap a good one."There u-um thanks a-again for letting me take a-a picture of you." Velvet said timidly "No problem my lapin au chocolat délicat." Jaune teased once again causing her to yet again have another mental breakdown causing Jaune to chuckle before saying goodbye and left to go to the library to 'study'.

 _At said library_

As Jaune was 'studying' he suddenly felt a presences and spoke "Who ever you are show yourself." Jaune said causing a feminine gasp to be heard from behind as he turned around thier he saw Blake looking shocked before her face turned irritated. For you see my viewers ever sense the battle with Hei Jaune has been fully able to use his semblance for he is now able to detect peoples presence and sense danger coming to him and the stealthy ninja faunus has been trying to find a way to sneak up on him for he hasn't told any one so it made a certain kitten feel like she is losing her touch at stealth that it why she has been constantly been trying to sneak up on him to no avail ever sense but anyway let us get back to the story at hand. "Okay how did you know I was there I was being extra quite that time!" Blake said loudly "Shhhhh!!!" Said the librarian. "Sorry." Blake apologized quietly slightly embarrassed about the minor ordeal. "But anyway how do you know I was there?" Blake asked quietly "Fine I'll tell you the reason i know your their is because-" But before Jaune could finish his answer the bell rang signalling that class is about to begin "Oh looks like class is about to begin well see you Blake gotta go bye."Jaune said leaving no time for Blake to speak.

 _At El Class of Combat_

"And for the first match we will have mister Arc." said Glynda before adjusting her glasses "And you will go against Miss Xio Long." Glynda said "Be careful Jaune" Pyrrha said. "Yang don't hurt him to bad he is my first friend." Ruby spoke to Yang.

"Don't worry I won't hurt vomit boy to bad." Yang said with a smirk. "Will you be alright Jaune? " Pyrrha asked concern for her future husb- Partner yeah totally ment partner well now where were we? oh yes here. "Don't worry Pyr I'll be fine. " Jaune said before turning to face Yang before shouting to Yang "Hey Yang don't hold back on me!" he yelled shocking every body in the class including a speechless Glynda.

"Wow when did lady killer get so brave." Yang said shocked by Jaune's bravery. "Hey I've been practicing and training alot for this." Jaune said confidently

"Don't get to full of yourself just because you have trained Jauney." Yang warned the fellow blonde before they got to the arena and got into there fighting stances. "Alright obviously by now you all know that the battle ends when the opponents aura gose into the red so without further ado let us begin!" Glynda exclaimed. Yang activated Ember Celica while Jaune deployed Crocea Mors and charged straight at Yang. 'Thus is gonna be a piece of cake " Yang thought to herself before punching Jaune or so she thought before he sidestepped out of the way and slashed out her outstretched arm making her lose a bit of aura in the process surprising every body especially Yang that the battle hasn't ended already. Yang then decided to kick the knight only for said knight to grab her foot and move her a round forcing her to hop on her other leg to not fall over. "Well Jauney didn't think you were so much of a pervert that you would raised my leg up just so you could catch a glimse huh." Yang teased causing Jaune to get flustered and let go of her leg giving her the opportunity to upper cut the knight. 'Hmm looks like lady killer gotten a little bit better but still that won't change much but still It might be best to attack from a distance.'

Yang thought to herself before firing a series of shots against the blonde knight.Jaune blocked most of the shots with the shield part of crocea mors but some of the bullets managed to chip a bit of his aura away. So Jaune decided that if Yang wants a range battle she's going to get a range battle. As he pulled out his 'A' shaped throwing stars at her (And im sure some of you thought I forgot about theses things.) Shocking Yang for she didn't even know he had them so she didn't have time to dodge as she got hit with five 'A' shaped shurikens that damage five percent of her aura each."Wow I starting to see why you're pretty confident of yourself im actually impressed." Yang complemented "Aww Yang thats _Weiss_ of you to say Jaune said with a chuckle

causing every body but Yang to groan in agony. "Yang why have you infected my first friend why Yang why!!!" Ruby cried out in dispair but Yang either didn't hear her or didn't care for she laughed out loud for she finally had someone else to make puns with. "You don't how Xio Long I wanted for someone else to appreciate the beauty of puns." Yang replied with delight causing the others to groan except for Jaune her chuckled at her joke making Yang much more happy because of that before remembering they were in a duel (It's time to D-d-d-duel!!! not sorry btw) and she charged straight at him to finish the duel but he got out of the way before she her fist could collide with his face causing her to stumble a bit give Jaune the opening to make a barrage of sword slashes and swipes before getting knocked back. Yang then began using he gauntlets to fire at him multiple times before charging at Jaune not giving him the time to dodge completely. Now as the battle is going on let us view what the others are thinking shall we.

 _With the NPR of JNPR_

'I don't remember teaching Jaune that he must really been training hard it's impressive really but I just hope he isn't over doing it.' Pyrrha thought.

'Wow no wonder fearless leader could lift my hammer he is worthy, But anyway this is so awesome thier fighting is so intense but are Yang and Jauney together-together?' Nora thought making a certain headmaster challenge his head cannon for some unknown reason. Now anyway let us view Ren.

'Im glad that Jaune agility and stamina has improved because of my training i told him that D.D.R was an intense training regime so im glad he took my advice.' Ren thought proudly.Now with that said let us view team Rwby

 _With the RWB of RWBY_

'Oh wow why didn't. Jaune tell he had throwing stars there so cool but why are they in the shape of an 'A' but who cares this is so awesome but now it's so harder for me to cheer Yang or Jaune my first friend or my sister oh this is so hard. ' Ruby thought to herself. meanwhile with Weiss 'How in the world did that dunce get skilled and how is he doing this Yangs aura is 46 percent while the dolt's aura is at 53 how is this possible!?!' Weiss screamed inwardly

and now with lets view Blake.''This is interesting to say the least he managed to last this long is one thing but to have Yang on the ropes is another. But how is he doing it is what make me curious.' Blake questioned to herself

 _Back to El fight_

Jaune was dodging the best he could as Yang delivered a fury of punches at him those he could not dodge he simply block with his shield but he would lose a bit of aura every time that happened and those he could not block were indeed painful to him.Meanwhile Yang wasn't fairing any better she was exhausted from the fight.After awhile both were at thirty percent and neither talked they remained in silence before Jaune spoke out "Hey Yang it's been fun but lets make more interesting?" Jaune asked with barely contained excitement in his voice. "What you wanna make a bet or something? " Yang questioned "No, no it's not that it's something else. " Jaune explained "Well what is it then?" Yang said curiously "How about we both fight without our weapons, Sound good?" Jaune asked Yang causing everybody around them to yell "What!" in surprise the the blonde knight would ask the golden dragon who's specialty is hand to hand combat to a no holds bar one on one with no weapons.

"When did you get so bold lady killer?" Yang questioned with suprise "Well It's because I wanna see who's better at one on one." Jaune explained surprising every body even more. 'Wow looks like Jaune grew a pair who knew he had it in him he's not what he use to be thats for sure.' Yang thought as she looked at his body 'And he's not as scrawny as he use to be. Me likely , Me likely alot. wait no I am not attracted to Jaune of all people he's Pyrrha's man but still...' Yang thought. "Umm Remnant to Yang?" Jaune spoke curious on why Yang was looking at him as prey. "Um wait what?" Yang said shaking off from her previous trance "Um so whats your answer?" Jaune questioned "Oh im sure why not but lets also make a bet also." Yang said. "Oh okay then whats this bet gonna be about? "Jaune questioned

"Well if I win you have to cook for me and Team Rwby for two weeks." Yang said "Okay and what happens if I win?" Jaune asked curiously. "Well if you win you get to go on a date with yours truly tomorrow evening." Yang said seductively causing Jaune to stutter out a storm at the revaluation he had just learn all the while making most guys (and a few girls) to glare daggers at the Arc.

 _Meanwhile in Patch_

Taiyang suddenly felt his overprotective father mode kick into overdrive causing him to punch a hole on his houses wall.

 _Back to the soon to be dead man_

Jaune at the time was processing everything slowly in his head 'Did Yang just say that if I win I could go on a date with her i-is she messing with me or something because I can't believe this.' Jaune thought before hearing barking "Bark, Bark, Bark!" (Win this buddy so you can be one of my official masters!!!) Barked Zwei "Dammit Zwei you too!" Jaune said in dispair being betrayed by his own partner all the while making the headmaster question his head cannon once again. "Well then do you accept?" Yang stated more than ask for she was sure of the answer was gonna be- "Miss Goodwitch can I forfeit? "Jaune asked the teacher shocking every body for the third time and have Yang fall to the ground anime style in shock.

"Okay I guess?..." Glynda said confused by every thing that has just happened before announcing the winner "All right looks like the winner of this match is-" before Glynda could say anything more she was interrupted by Yang. "No forfeit me instead! " Yang called out in with a pleading tone to her voice "Hey I asked to be foreit first!" Jaune complained. "Sorry Jauney but im the one whos gonna lose this fight!" Yang yelled to the quitting knight they soon got into a thirty minute argument afterwards on who was gonna lose the fight before Glynda yelled out in annoyance "I determine this duel as a draw no one loses!!!" Glynda said aggravated by the entire fight that didn't lower each other's aura but instead lowered her IQ significantly.

"Wait if no one loses what does that mean?" Jaune questioned before his and the rest of team Rwby and Jnpr's Yang senses began to tingle. "Well Lady killer that means we both win technically so you cook for my team and we get to go on that date. "Yang said mischievously 'Why me.' Jaune thought in dispair of his luck. Now most of you are asking yourself how is this a bad thing for are hero? Well if this was a different Jaune fanfiction Jaune would of probably try his best to win and become a nervous wreck when the date happens still nothing major seems good right? But remember this fanfic is about the HuntsMan and just like every cliche superheroe's love life it's gonna be rocky at best now back to the story at hand. As Jaune got back to his seat

he slumped down in dispair as he knew he couldn't get out of this bet for Yang will definitely not have him take a rain check after moping for a bit Ruby tapped his should and look at Jaune irritated slightly "Hey whats the problem on dating my sister? "Ruby asked accusingly "Nothing it's just I was planning to do something tomorrow and It's pretty important to me so you think i can take a rain check."Jaune said hopefully "Oh really why's that?" Ruby said with her agitated demeanor replaced quickly with a curious one. "Oh it's well I was going out to Vale tomorrow. "Jaune said "But Jaune you always go to Vale like every day so what's so special about this trip?" Ruby said as her demeanor became one of suspicion "Well you see um it's because i-" But before Jaune could come up with an excuse his scroll vibrated causing Jaune to check and as lord Monty decided to show him kindness gave him diversion.

 _'Dear Jaune we have the best news for you im coming to visit tomorrow isn't that grand and im gonna come baring gifts and to see how your doing you sister Amelia'_

Jaune eased up and told the red reaper "You see Ruby my sister Amelia is coming to visit and I was going to escort her myself." Jaune explained grateful of the perfect timing of the message. (Isn't that convenient for Jaune now is it.)"Oh your sister's visiting, Wait you have a sister? " Ruby said suprised of the revaluation. But unfortunately for the blonde knight a fellow blonde over heard. "I didn't know you had a sister Jauney. " Yang said secretly shocked herself but had hid Iit well. "Yeah seven actually." Jaune said as he but a hand behind his neck as he chuckled nervously knowing well the reaction he was going to get. "SEVEN SISTERS!!!" Ruby and Yang shouted loudly in unison.

'There it is.' Jaune thought as they looked at him in shock "You have seven sisters!!"Ruby said once again in disbelief meanwhile Yang was looking wildly at him as if he was the HuntsMan himself (Which he is not mind you.) and both sisters spoke again "How do you have so many sisters!" they said. "Well It was going to happen sooner or later so I'll tell you. Let's just say my daddy loves mommy _very_ much." Jaune said as best as he could to keep thos fanfic from going to M rated (Yes the M rated joke will also become a running gag and if it's gets annoying im sorry for that also im fully aware on how much I've been breaking the fourth wall in this Issue I sincerely apologize for it as well.) After saying that he noticed that both were extremely red in the face so Jaune quickly decided to change topics "Well any way sense my sister is coming I can't come for that date so sorry." Jaune said hoping that it would work "Oh yeah the date!" Yang remember getting over the shock extremely easily. 'Wow that was fast..." Jaune thought "Well then lady killer if not tomorrow why not today." Yang said simply "Oh I guess that works to." Jaune said changing his mind rather quickly about the date. (Cough lazy wrighting cough) "Great meet me at the coffee shop that

Blake often gose to I think it's called Lien star?, well see you at 6 hot stuff." Yang said before walking off as the school bell rang signalling the end of combat class leaving Jaune at thought once he realized what that meant. "Holy Cats!!! im going on a date with Yang of all people!!!" Jaune yelled.

 _Que the classic time skip_

 _At team JNPR'S dorm room_

Jaune was looking at himself on the mirror he was wearing a black dress shirt covered by a yellow suit vest (The sleeveless kind) and around his neck he wore a white tie and was wearing a white and yellow dress pants and black socks aswell as black dress shoes and on his left was a sheathed crocea mors just in case something was going to happen he was extremely nervous and turned to his two unofficial teammates and his official male teammate. "So h-how do I look?"Jaune asked nervously.

"You look fine." Ren reassured calming Jaune a little "He's right dude you look like you're dressed to impress." Sun commented "Yeah your fine Jauney boy but why you have your sword with you?" asked Cardin "Well you see I. want to bring it just in case something happens. " Jaune explained "Fair enough." Cardin said as he remember the last time he went to Vale unprepared. (Totally not Issue 1 if thats what you're thinking)

"Well he goes nothing." Jaune said before leaving his dorm. "Thier he gose." Sun said with pride "Looks like Jauney boys all grown up." Cardin said before crying "Oh dude come here man." Sun said as he too burst into tears and conferred Cardin all the while Ren calm and cool as always but in reality he was thinking something else 'Jaune you grew up to fast.' he thought.

 _Scene Change_

Jaune had just arrived at the place Yang told him to and standing in front of the cafe was Yang standing next to her bike and in his mind she look gorgeous (Wearing Vol 2 ep 3 clothes Fyi) "Wow vomit boy you clean up nice." Yang compliment as she viewed observed him. "Will you ever stop calling me vomit boy." Jaune whined about the accursed nickname he had gotten along time ago.(In a galaxy far far away.)

"Nope." was Yang's response "ugh why me?" Jaune moaned causing Yang to let out a small chuckle "Well anyway were will we go?"Jaune asked curious of what Yang has planned "Well sense you asked me so nicely ill show you follow me." Yang said before getting on Bumblebee and putting on her helmet Jaune easily compiled and he to got onto his motorcycle. "Try to keep up." Yang said before zooming off. Jaune did what he was told and drove behind her keep up fairly well which didn't go unnoticed by Yang 'Well he's doing fine right now let's see if he can keep up once I do this' she thought before she drove faster Jaune did the same eventually turning into some sort of race and before they knew it they arrived to their destination "A club?!?" Jaune said suprise obvious in his voice (kinda like Pyrrha's flirting attempts.)

"Well you coming or what?"Yang asked

"Oh yeah coming." Jaune said as they stepped in all of a sudden guns were pointed at Yang and Jaune unsteathed his sword and shield and got into a sword stance 1. For they aimed thier weapons on his date and 2. They were Hei's men "Jaune take it easy no need to fight." Yang said confidently before a familiar voice boomed "Alright every one back off remember the last time this happen!" Junior warned causing all the mooks to leave. "What are you doing her blondey SIR!!" Junior said remembering the last time he didn't say sir. "Oh just here with my date to have fun." Yang explained nonchalantly causing Junior to finally notice the boy who's looked at him defensively. 'Just my luck why do blondes hate me?' Junior thought in agony for his luck.

"Well Jauney meet-" but before she could continue Jaune interrupted "I already know about Hei." Jaune said coldly shocking Yang that A. Jaune knew about him he seemedto much of a goody two shoes to her and B. he said it so coldy it both scared and aroused her at the same time. "Wait did you just call me Hei!" Junior said as he was hoping that he heard correctly "Yeah Hei Xiong that's your name isn't." Jaune stated more than asked. "Yes, yes Lord Oum has sent two people whou don't call me Junior Hallelujah!!!" Junior said as he praised lord Monty. "Well that was a thing." Yang said weirded out of Junior's antics before she shrugged it off and went to the bar " The usual." Yang simply said before the bartender complied rather quickly as he prepared the drink. "So Jauney do you want to dance?" Yang asked the blonde knight.

Jaune then began to grin widely telling her how pointless it was to asked.

"Didn't even need to bother did I?" Yang asked sure of the answer Jaune simply nodded furiously "Knew it" (Now Que epic dance moves I will not describe for it's taking to much time and were's Roman!!!!!) As Jaune and Yang left Junior's club they decided to take a walk around Vale. "Gotta say Jauney boy im impressed by your dance moves I didn't know you could do that." Yang compliment "It's nothing really all you have to do is practice and you can do it also." Jaune explained modestly "And this is what I like about you your so modest."Yang complemented "Hey im sure thier are alot more people out there that are better then me." Jaune said as he but his hand behind his back. "Jaune please give yourself some credit your a really great guy don't let others change that and for that I want to reward you. "Yang said before kissing Jaune surprising him before he slowly melted into the kiss the kiss lasted only 40 seconds but to them it felt like 40 lifetimes and as they parted from thier kiss they smiled at each other before they saw a dust plane fly overhead with a the whitefang symbol on it's wing.

"Jaune! " Yang stated seriously "Im with you Yang. " Jaune said with the same amount of seriousness as Yang has.

"Good cause our night is just getting started. "

 **Next Time: Torching the Wick Part 2**

 **And that's a wrap and our first two partner as well and before you ask I do remember when Pyrrha tried to kill the HuntsMan so you know that did leave an affect on the teams friendship it will be explained in a different issue**

 **And also I didn't plan this to be a two parter but I soon realized that it couldn't be all together (even though I could that doesn't mean I want to it's time consuming writing these fics you know. ) Well anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
